It is known that tetraalkyl-tin is obtained by the reaction of tin-(IV)-chloride with trialkyl-aluminum. In order to obtain a high yield, the reaction has to be performed under relatively high reaction temperatures of &gt;80.degree. C., particularly temperatures of about 200.degree. C.
A considerable disadvantage of this reaction is that the aluminum chloride which is formed in the reaction forms complex salts with dialkyl-tin-dichloride and trialkyl-tin-monochloride, to wit: compounds which are formed during the reaction as intermediate compounds. The formation of these complexes prevents further alkylation of the compounds to form tetraalkyl-tin. The reaction, therefore, has to be carried out in the presence of suitable complex forming agents for the aluminum-trichloride. Ether, sodium chloride or tertiary amines are used as such complex forming agents.
The alkylation in the presence of ether takes place according to the following reaction scheme: EQU 4R.sub.3 Al+3 SnCl.sub.4 +4R.sub.2 O.fwdarw.3R.sub.4 Sn+4AlCl.sub.3.R.sub.2 O
wherein R=alkyl.